Katz Kobayashi
"I can't believe I ate the entire thing." Katz Kobyashi is a name that is infamous among the AEUG. While most outside of AEUG haven't yet heard the name, those within the organization are often very opinionated on his skill as a pilot and his actions. Orphaned during the One Year War, Katz was one of three orphans who were allowed to stay on White Base. During this time, Katz helped the ship out as much as he could, looking up to the crew as his heroes. When the war finally ended, Katz was adopted by Hayato Kobayashi and Frau Bow, along with his fellow war orphans: Letz and Kikka. Katz is a brash and hopelessly idealistic person. With the skills he learned from his adopted father, Katz hopes to live up to the heroes he saw during the One Year War. In truth, he's not as amazing as he thinks he is. A Series Of Bad Events Sadly, Katz is one of the many orphans of the One Year War. Separated from his parents, Katz was one of the three children who were allowed to stay on the White Base during their hostilities with Zeon. They had many adventures that served as the comedic relief in the dark days of the war. One time they even diffused a bomb! It was great! The types of adventures any kid could want to have in their childhood, spending their time with honest to god heroes. When the war came to an end, Katz and his friends were adopted by Hayato Kobayashi and Frau Bow. However, like most children, Katz grew irritating when he hit adolescence. During the years between the One Year War and the conflict with the EFA, Katz helped Hayato maintain a Mobile Suit museum. This was where Katz learned to pilot his first mobile suits. While Katz knew how to make a mobile suit run, he was nowhere near proficient enough to serve in any war. However, due to Katz' inflated ego, he immediately set out to prove himself by signing with to be a part of AEUG. Despite all reason, Katz somehow made it in and onto the Argama. Some saw, Bright Noa hasn't had a decent amount of sleep ever since the boy set foot on his ship. During the fall of the Orb Union, Katz was sent into hiding/sent away to prevent him from screwing up a desperate last stand. Somehow, Katz found his way into teaching Spanish at a military college. Posing as a genius who graduated early from college, Senior Katz Kobayashi proceeded to teach his students a poor approximation of Spanish that in the meantime seemed to fool his colleagues that he was legit. For a couple of years, Katz laid in wait, attempting to corrupt EFA cadets to the cause of AEUG....poorly. However, it was in NCA 120, that Katz accidentally received a phone call from a friend in AEUG, calling him back into action. Hearing Katz admit to being part of a terrorist organization, the students chased Katz through the school, attempting to place him under arrest. Meanwhile, Katz turned on his distress beckon, summoning Katharon war machines into the college. Katz made his way to his Gundam....and proceeded to crash it into a Newtype Labs that was performing researching on how Newtypes could council distressed War Veterans and another building containing the research on new agricultural methods in order to grow food in less hospitable soil. In addition to damage killing someone, including the school mascot, Katz' blunder caused bad press for himself and AEUG....Katz was back in a big way. To Be Continued. Personality Traits Personality goes here. Talents & Abilities Talents & Abilities go here. Relationship Chart This chart represents how Katz views these people and may not reflect actual IC reality Cutscenes |ordermethod = title |suppresserrors = yes }} Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Katharon Category:People Who Are Not Amuro Ray Category:AEUG Category:Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Category:Babe Magnets Category:Heroes Category:Newtypes